1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed, generally, to the inhibition of viral infection, including herpes simplex virus (HSV) cellular infection, and to the treatment of diseases associated with HSV and other viral infections. More specifically, the present disclosure provides peptides that can block viral infection of a cell both in vitro and in vivo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heparan sulfate (HS) and its modified form, 3-O sulfated heparan sulfate (3-OS HS) provide cell surface attachment sites for many human and non-human pathogenic viruses, including herpes simplex virus type-1 and -2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2, respectively). HSV infections cause a variety of medical disorders affecting the face and mouth, the eye, the central nervous system, and other areas of the body. Such infections may be especially severe in immunocompromised subjects.
Existing antiviral drugs can reduce the severity of HSV outbreaks, but cannot cure the subject of the infection. Therefore, there is a need for prophylactic agents that can inhibit entry by HSV and other pathogenic viruses into cells. There is also a need for therapeutic agents that can reduce or minimize the spread of HSV and other pathogenic viruses from infected cells to uninfected cells within a subject.